


SING YOUR OWN ADVENTURE

by TheOutrageousMoose



Series: Anthro Adventure [2]
Category: Sing (2016), Zootopia (2016), 摇滚藏獒 | Rock Dog (2016)
Genre: Choose Your Own Ending, Crossover, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Retelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-09-02 22:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOutrageousMoose/pseuds/TheOutrageousMoose
Summary: One third of a series of Choose Your Own Adventures games with this one being based upon Sing. Description will update later as I get a better idea of the story down. Looking for artists!





	1. Choose Your Character

000:Welcome to Sing your own Adventure. This adventure is a story about a koala, 2 pigs, a gorilla, a porcupine, a mouse, an elephant and other people that exist in the wonderful town of Calatonia. In order for this story to begin, we're gonna need you to choose a character.

Before we get to that though, I'd like you to note that this story is in no way telling you not to watch the original movie. Infact, it would be better for you to start off by watching the movie before you play the game so you don't get spoiled.

_To play as Buster Moon, a koala and owner of a the moon theater which is going through a tough time, go to:001_

_To play as Johnny, a gorilla who's dad is the leader of a local criminal gang, go to:007_

_To play as Rosita, a pig who's the mother of 25 children, go to:016_

_To play as Ash, a teenager guitarist & songwriter porcupine, go to:027_

_To play as Mike, a douchebag mouse who somehow gets a girlfriend, go to:047_

_To play as Meena, an elephant with stage fright, go to:036_


	2. Buster and Johnny’s beginnings. (001-015)

001:You are Buster Moon!

You own & live in a theater called Moon theater that your dad bought for you. That's good! Your dad is now dead. That's bad. You also can't afford to own this theater much longer. That's may or may not be as bad as your dad being dead but he's been dead for many years now so it's more important at the moment. Right now your'e in your office with your chair facing staring at some posters of musicals on your wall. That is not gonna help your business but you have no idea what will help at the moment & besides you don't have much to do except sit down on the table and do something not that entertaining. So what do you wanna do?

_Remember a fond child hood memory:002_

_Just stare at the wall blankly until something happens:003_

* * *

002:You remember a bit of your childhood. It was a very found and happy memory from way long ago before your dad even bought this you not being in ownership of it this still takes place at the new moon theater, which had a diffrent name back then that you can't seem to remember for whatever reason. What you do remember is sitting on your dad's lap in a balcony chair as the lights went dim. You remember the music had just begun to play and the curtain began to open. On the other side of the curtain? A stage representing a mountain top at the nightly hours and a black sheep with a very long cape stepping towards the top. The black sheep, named Nana Noodleman, began to sing these very words...

"Once there was a way to get back homeward,

Once there was a way to get back home!

Baby darling don't you cry,

'Cause I will sing you a lullaby."

At the time you thought it was an original song but in reality it was Golden Slumbers by the Beatles. But you didn't care, you got out of your dad's lap to get a closer look at the sight before you. That was the moment you knew what you wanted to be what you grew up. But who better to explain that however then you?

"This was it." you narrate "The moment it all began. The moment an ordinary guy fell in love with theater. Everything about it. The lights, the way the scenery moved, even the smell. He was only 6 years old but his plans to become the first koala in space were suddenly...toast."

I'm not gonna ask about the smell part. Also, I'm pretty sure they sent another koala up there a few years later.

You ignore my statement and continue remembering things. After a camera flash effect now your'e roughly in your late twenties in flashback land in front of a red ribbon that your'e gonna cut, with your dad by your side. The theater is now yours thanks to his hard work and you feel as though you want to continue his legacy, which you still do to this day.

You then continue your narration. "Some folks say he was the greatest showman the city has ever seen. Some called him a visionary, a maverick."

Your flashback you cuts the wire and another camera shot is done ending the flashback, and you look up of the picture of the said moment.

"Sure some folks said he was crazy as he was stubborn, but I say wonder and magic don't come easy pal. And oh there would never be doubt the name Buster Moon would go down in entertainment history." You turn around your chair. "And I should know because I am Buster-"

"MOON!" a voice yells interrupting your narration.

_Become shooketh, as the kids call it!:003_

* * *

003:While your'e doing that Miss Crawley, your old lizard secretary, comes in and says good morning. It's actually 12:00 which is high noon but she's nice so you don't correct her about it. Plus you're more concerned about the angry noises coming outside your office. Miss Crawley says that you've got a lot of animals here to see you. You look out the window to see a chimpanzee, a giraffe, a hippo, a beaver and the only girl of the group being a giraffe. They are the stage crew of your last performance & they say that their paychecks bounced.

What do you do?

_005:ESCAPE!_

_004:Apologise to them about the bouncing thing and pay them now._

* * *

004:You decide that the best solution would be to apologize to them all and give them a fair amount of pay. The first part is easy and they are suprisingly less angry now that you told them that. You lead them to your money vault were you can give them your money and get 105$ dollars out that you divide equally among them.

However, the giraffe isn't satisfied. She says that she did way more than the others did and that she feels as though her getting an equal amount of money then the rest of them is somehow worse then getting less money then the rest and it's also sexist. You decide to give her an extra dollar for her hard work. That causes the penguin to get fairly mad because he's Antartican and he feels like that's species discrimination. So you give him an extra dollar as well but the chimpanzee thinks that it's because he's gay that he doesn't get an extra dollar. So you give him an extra dollar along with the hippo & beaver so you don't have to deal with them yelling. Only now they think that only one of them deserves the money and they all go about fighting for it resulting in multiple things getting fallen over and you getting squished by a giant shelf that you knocked over.

Yeah, maybe you should have just exited the building before any thing bad could happen. Otherwise you wouldn't be squished by a giant shelf. Or you could have just said that **No one animal is better then the other one.** Either one could have worked.

_THE END:Mabye you should just have equally paid them in the first place!_

* * *

005:Due to that you don't want to deal with the angry yells of overpaid and self righteous workers & the fact that you agreed to meet with your friend Eddie at lunch today you decide to escape your own home.

You tell Miss Crawley to inform the five outside, hey that rhymes, that they will be paid tout de tat. The lizard says that Judith from the bank is on line 2 right now. Due to lunch you & the fact that your'e about to exit through a secret passage behind a picture of an ice skating show you don't stay. You tell the lizard to call back & tell her...

_"...that Buster Moon is out to lunch":006_

* * *

006:Your'e not sure if Miss Crawly did that or not because your'e to busy trying not to get caught by the angry mob. And after heading through a few secret passages above the theater, which is followed getting on the stage by a moon prop and off the stage by walking, you eventually grab your bike (which you ride because you don't have a license) and head out into town.

You pass/almost run into a lot of things including, but not limited too cars, a police officer, pedestrians, a couple taking a photo, a pig wearing pink on a motorcycle, fish heading up water covered stairs, frogs doing yoga and someone in the alley.

_To be said someone in the alley go to:007_

_To continue to be Buster head to:[PAGE LOCKED]_

_To be a character that isn't any of them head back to the character select then look up the number that starts their story and head to that page._

* * *

007:You are now Johny.

You are a gorilla in an alleyway. Your'e pretty buff but you've also got a caring heart. Right now you are leaning against the wall of some sort of building, watching the traffic go by. A few taxis go right by you, a few pedestrians walk past and it's pretty calming. No is in the alleyway besides you, but that's fine. Sometimes it's best to be alone so you can stop and think. Maybe your thoughts can be expressed in song form.

_Start to sing:009_

_Don't start to sing:008_

* * *

008:Well the police are here and what you're doing could or could not be illegal. Just great. You hide behind the wall of said building so the two officers, both rhinos, luckily fail see you but one definitely thinks they heard you sining. Thankfully they leave before they

As an alarm from the nearby bank rings you take out your handy-dandy walkie talkie to warn your business partners about the thing.

_Warn them to stay where they are due to the cops:012_

_Don't bother about it:012_

* * *

009:You begin to sing, and here are the lyrics that you sing. They are from a song called "The way I feel inside" by the zombies. Despite the band name it's not a horror song and it's actually pretty calming.

"In your mind  
Could you ever be  
Really close to me?

I can tell the way you smile  
If I feel that I  
Could be certain then  
I would say the things I want to say to-"

You'd continue sining but OH NO! THE POLICE HAVE ARRIVED!

_Hide so they don't see you boy!:008_

_Wait I want to keep sining actually if that's okay:010_

* * *

010:You continue singing

"But 'til I can see..."

Oh no you've been noticed! The police officers don't seem that upset though and you decide continue albeit a bit nervously in fear that they'll arrest you if you stop.

"That you'd really care for me  
I will dream  
That someday you'll be  
Really close to me

I can tell the way you smile  
If I feel that I  
Could be certain then  
I would say the things I want to say tonight

But 'til I can see  
That you'd really care for me  
I'll keep trying to hide  
The way I feel inside"

The police notice you and clap. It was the most beautiful song the two of them had ever heard. They applaud and don't arrest you and even say that you should get a career in music.

It's to bad you've already got a career planed out for you.

_Accept that you'll be apart of that career forever and there's nothing you can do:012_

_Forget that_ _career_ _, I wanna keep sining:011_

* * *

011:That you do my dear gorilla boy. You leave the alleyway leaving the coopers to do their business. You sing about multiplying the rain in Spain and how rocks can't fit on fighter jet air planes. You sing about the letter E being pretty funny as a man and that somewhere there is a dog who wants to play music but his dad won't let him. You stop singing for a minute and start to rap saying that your legs hurt. The people are confused about what these things mean and if you have any idea what you are talking about which you answer in song form.

"Hell naw, to the naw naw naw

Hell to the naw, to the naw naw naw"

The people realize that if your'e sining about nothing then maybe you shouldn't be singing at all. Then their thoughts do a 180 and realize that most songs are pretty much about heartbreaks, falling in love & wanting to make out so it's a nice change of pace. And soon they start to join in with their singing as well. They join in your sing about multiplying the rain in Spain and how rocks can't fit on fighter jet air planes. They join sing about the letter E being pretty funny as a man and that somewhere there is a dog who wants to play music but his dad won't let him. They all stop singing for a minute and start to rap saying that their legs hurt. It's a flash mob of singing, it's a flash song!

And soon the rest of the town is singing a song that was about nothing and everything all at once. Your'e on the way to becoming a real musician now Johny.

_THE END:EVERYBODY SINGS NONSENSE_

P.S:While this is happening your dad and his gang get arrested. I forgot to mention that you were supposed to be keeping a look out so they wouldn't be caught, which they did. No one connected it to you at least.

* * *

012:It appears that your "business partners" exit the building by breaking a window from the 10th floor of the bank, carrying a bag of stolen money on their backs. Yep, your'e in the thieving business. The rhinos come back are all like "Stop it right there!" and they're all like "No way Jose!" and they get in the getaway car (which is actually a truck). Big Daddy, a name which he earned being the leader of this gang & also being your biological father, telling them to go go three times in a row.

They vroom so fast out of the area that they forget to pick you up along the way.

_Don't follow, they haven't noticed you yet:013_

_Run towards them because your'e still young and scared to be alone in dark alleyways:014_

* * *

013:The police don't seem to take notice you of you as the police cars chase the getaway car (truck) so you take that time to get away form the area before they can.

You then take the way you came back and head back to the garage where you live at. You seem to have a few minutes before the gang gets back and due to the chase so you decide to watch some tv. You start with the news on channel ^*. It gets to be pretty boring and depressing so you change it to the cartoon channel on **. However the cartoons become to child like and you change it to the sports channel, ^^.

You keep finding channels and changing them for a whole 2 hours before you turn it off. The gangs not back yet but you assume that they're at a bar partying so you decide not to worry to much about it. An hour passes and they're still not back, which is normal cause when the gang parties, they party all night! You decide to sleep on it since it's getting pretty late and they'll probably be back then.

However, when you wake up they don't come back. You're starting to get really nervous so you dial his number, but no response comes. A knock co,es at your door and on the other side is a wiener nun along with a police officer rhino. He asks if you are Johnny and you nod. When he asks if you had any relationship to big daddy you nod but life and say that you aren't in his gang.

"Weren't" The nun says a tear falling from her eyes She bares bad news Johnny, while you were escaping the getaway truck they were driving into a a car driven by an innocent pedestrian and...the only survivor was the pedestrian. You don't know what to say or do so you don't say or do anything. Soon though, you join in her tears. I guess it's true what they say.

_THE END:_ _Nothing good comes in a getaway truck_

* * *

014:Not wanting to be left alone in the dark alley you run all the way to the getaway car/truck. Since the car is going at a speed that is fast enough to escape the law but also slow enough that you can get on by grabbing onto your fathers hand, it's not that big surprise you make it. Still though, you could have been shot by one of the guns that the officers had you not made it, and you weren't! You should be proud of that at least.

However your'e dad is more mad that you were supposed to be keeping a look out, which you were but he broke the window before he could get a full message. Something that you don't say out loud. You apologize but he's still angry.

"Where is your mask?" he yells.

_Put on mask:015_

* * *

015:You put on your mask, which matches your dad's mask which is of a white rabbit. You call yourselves the snowball gang because that what your dad thinks the rabbit would be called if it was real. And maybe he is right, but you don't have time to be worrying about that. Your'e making a getaway from the police. Man! That's pretty neat!

Your'e in the middle of the street, the driver trying to avoid breaking any other laws so if they do get arrested it's for the minimum limit. A ton of animals notice this chase but don't bother joining in because they are busy doing their own thing. One of the houses you pass has a pig with 25 children, but you don't know that. What you do know is that you need to get away from the police. At this point you have 2 options, keep getting away as Johny or check out this neat protagonist changing technique I learned.

_Keep being Johny:[PAGE LOCKED]_

_See my neat trick to become said housewife pig:017_

_Okay I was bluffing there's actually three options._ _To be a character that isn't any of those 2 head back to the character select then look up the number that starts their story and head to that page._


	3. Rosita and Ash’s beginnings (016-034)

016:You are Rosita, a female pig somewhere between your late 20's and early 30's. You are married to a man Norman, and after a process that is a bit to weird to explain you became a proud mother of 25 children.

_What's the proccess?:019_

_25 kids!?:018_

* * *

017:Ok then it's time I show you my awesome zoom powers!

Ok so all of the sudden the camera changes far away from Johny and his dad's gang. And you are no longer Johny so that's why I refer to him as someone who isn't you. Your'e nobody at the moment.

Ok so now as a non existent you need to take a left at the tan building, turn right 2 streets later, keep heading straight until you reach the cliff, JUMP OF THE CLIFF LIKE A BADASS & and finally your'e arrived at your destination.

All you need to do is possess Rosita

Got that? Good because that's what I did.

_Mmm...what if I were a bunny cop instead?:Read Choicetopia!_

_Mmm...what if I were a mastiff instead? :Read Interactive Rock Fiction Dog!_

_Mmm...what if I were to do just that?:016_

* * *

018:Right now it's breakfast time for your 25 kids. Norman isn't up yet because he hasn't had enough sleep lately due to his job and you feel that he deserves the rest. Plus you've gotten used to the daily schedule, girl 1 playing the trumpet on her head, boy 1 grabbing a toy sword that's part of a jumping obstacle course, boy 2 & girl 2 playing a game with tennis with a beach ball, tons of toys on the floor & tons of other things of chaos. All this goes on while you do the dishes humming a song that came on the radio. That song is "Firework" by Kitty Perry

_Sing Real Lyrics:021_

_Sing MAD Lyrics:020_

_Just keep humming:022_

* * *

019:Okay it's time you learned a little bit about the birds and the bees.

You see when a mommy and a daddy or a daddy and a daddy or a mommy and a mommy love each other very much they decide to have a fun time! This fun time involves your daddy's bananas going into your momma's donuts and-

_Bleach! That sounds gross:018_

* * *

020:You decide to sing the mad parody of the song which is "Flammable". You take a deep breath and begin with these lyrics

"Do you ever feel, like your'e not really real?

Just a puppet doll, dealt on a lousy deal?"

One of your kids says "No." Why are grabbing that nearby match?

"Do you ever think that you are just a prop?

And never made a thing, made from paper stock?"

Now your'e lighting the match. "Hey!" One of your daughter yells.

"Do you ever think that they get all the praise

When it's you they like, it's you with all their funny ways?

I got news for you, no need for feeling blue."

Your'e scaring me, especially since your'e getting close to that alphabet poster in the back.

"Cause there's a glow in you...

You just gotta release the heat, and really mean

To spark the light, free color so bright:"

Oh no you lit it on fire and now it's spreading to the wall! Rosita do something!

"But be careful 'cause your'e flammable!"

Norman's up, but he doesn't notice the fire.

"You are made of paper clay and mold!"

Your kids are on fire. You keep singing.

"You will easily ignite, nite, nite

Or you'll melt down, which ain't right, right, right"

Norman is now fire but he doesn't notice it as he watches the tv, which is also on fire.

"Burn, burn, burn,

Oh, when will I ever learn, learn, learn?

Starting fires is concern, cern, cern,

'Cause then things start to turn, turn, turn."

I think your'e doing this intentionally. Is it intentional that you are now on fire.

"That's what happens when you're flammable,

Listen to the fire marshall

Keep your dreams in check, check, check

Or you'll leave the place a wreck, wreck, wreck"

The house burns down with you in it. You, your kids, and your husband are now dead.

_THE END:Geuss you could say she went...MAD!_

* * *

021:You sing along to the song on the radio. It's a good song really and really seems to relate to your life at the moment.

"Do you ever feel, like a plastic bag,

drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?

Do you ever feel, Oh so paper thin.

Like a-"

You stop singing because one of your kids, Casper, gets on the table which is followed by imitating and insulting you at the same time. He tries singing but he does it badly that you know it's intentional. Had it been any one else you would have snapped their knee caps. But he's your kid so you decide he'll have slightly less food then the other kids.

_022:Take Casper of the table and-oh look it's my husband Norman!_

_023:Get on the table_

* * *

022:You take your son Casper off the table and oh look it's your husband Norman! He asks you where his keys are and you notice that they're on one of the kids forks.

_025:Throw him the keys!_

_025:Walk over to him and give him the keys!_

_025:Do a barrel roll and give him the keys!_

* * *

023:You stand on the table. It's a pretty dull experience.

_024:Keep_ _standing on it til you die of boredom._

_022:Get off the table and bring Casper with you._

* * *

024:You keep standing on the table until eventually you die of boredom. Not literally of course, as you are still breathing, but emotionally. You see, the only emotion you can feel now is boredom. How did this happen?

Well apparently when you stood on the table too long it broke causing Casper to get severely injured. You took him to a hospital and he eventually heals but you and your husband couldn't afford the hospital bills. In order to pay you get a part time job as a children's performer and Norman decides that he needs to work a bit overtime.

This causes him to become even more stressed then he already was and eventually leads him to suicide. With him out of the picture your'e not sure how to get the money. Your'e also really depressed. A singing completion occurs offering $100,000 which is a pretty good way to get cash. You win the singing competition but your'e still a few dollars short so you open a lemonade stand to get the remaining money and head over to the hospital pay up.

However before you can make it you crash into a car and now your'e severely injured. The car owner, a African wild dog, tells you that it's no big deal. It's then revealed that he's part of the government and is planning on making a person with infinite talent & you seem like the best candidate. Then a bunch of sci-fi stuff happens that involving you gaining a lot of new skills but sealing your old identity away & also the world ends at one point.

Now you are Hana Kusabana, the so called "Hope" and nothing surprises you anymore. The world has ended, and you alone are the survivor. You cannot die of starvation or thirst since you've learned to survive without eating food or drinking water. However...age is making you more feeble. Right now you've decided to stay in a house...one that you think you knew once before with a broken table that never got fixed.

It's a pretty dull exsitence.

_THE END:How Dull._

* * *

025:One way or another he gets the keys. Casper contiues mock-sining and you grab him by the waist. You then ask Norman if you can tell the kids what a good singer you are.

"Oh yeah you were great honey." Norman says as he walks towards you and gives you a kiss (on the cheek) and the informs you "By the way the bathroom sink is blocked again."

Again? This is the 40th this year. Granted it's the only the third time this month and the only time this week but still...you'd assume he'd get some plumbing done. Then again, his job as a...whatever it is has really taken a toll on him.

He was a lot more happier when you two first meet and was really optimistic when the first child was born. Didn't expect 24 more to come though, none the less on the exact same day. How did that not kill you Rosita, how did you survive with 25 kids in your stomach?

As Norman waves goodbye your'e left with your 25 kids and sigh.

Your life is not easy...would you like to be someone else for a bit?

_Only if you do that cool trick from before!:026_

_Sure, but can we just get there normally, no weird zooms this time?:027_

_No thanks, life may be hard but taking the easy way out is even worse:Page Locked_

_Actually I'd like to choose my options of who's life I do anything else:Character Select_

* * *

026:All righty then! Now your'e gonna want to head out the window, take a left turn til you reach the street. Head back to the city but don't go back to Johny, instead keep going straight til you reach the red store whose name will be really blurred out. Then building hop over a ton of buildings til you reach your destination. Once there go through the chimney that's made of metal, slide down, and make sure you fall down once you reach a full with a stage underneath it.

Then you'll find a new character waiting for you.

_Do just that:027_

* * *

027:Good f***ing choice man!

The name that was given to you at birth was Ash (last name not Ketchum) and your'e one of the best damn guitarists around. Your'e also a teenager, porcupine & backup singer for your boyfriend Lance who is also a porcupine. Right now you're doing what rockers do, rock out! It's the weekend so schools out but who gives a crap about that? School is for losers! What's important right now is that your'e about to experience rock! And I don't mean that crappy rock & roll from the 80's I mean real motherf***ing rock. Your boyfriend Lance is gonna sing a song called I don't wanna which is your original song that Lance sings the main lyrics for some sort of song. But who gives a damn about that, your'e a rocker not a person who gives a crap about singing. Right now Lance is gonna count down and the moment your'e done with that. Are you ready?

"1! 2! 1, 2, 3, 4!"

_Let Lance sing his verse and follow suit:029_

_WAIT!:028_

* * *

028:WHAT?! Ash, you are a damn rock & roll goddess, had you not been your boyfriends backup singer then you'd probably the worlds greatest female rock star! So why the hell aren't you rocking out and instead yelling out "WAIT!" out loud for presumably no reason.

_030:I need some water to keep myself hydrated._

_031:I was wondering if we could try country music instead?_

* * *

029:Lance goes first in sining "I don't wanna talk to you."

"Yeah yeah yeah!" you follow suit.

"I don't wanna walk with you." Lance intones.

"Outta my way!" you trill.

"I don't wanna fight with ya"

"Don't wanna play"

"I don't need anyone else"

"Yeah, yeah! I live my life for myself. Yeah yeah"

"I can't-"

"-stand a thing that you say!"

"I'm not listening-"

All of the sudden the guitar stops making music. The reason being that polar bear unplugged the speakers of the guitars. It appears that you got to into the song way to much and even interrupted your boyfriends lines, but I don't get why that's a big deal. You sounded like a damn goddess of rock & so did your guitar. The polar bear must be tone deaf

"Oh my gosh. I thought you guys were musicians!"

Leave the area, this guy just doesn't understand music:034

What? NO! We killed it!:032

* * *

030:Oh! Hydration is an important thing when singing, go ahead drink the water real quick while I state 5 reasons why it's important to be hydrated.

Firstly, Water manages the temperature of your and greases your joints.

Second, It transports needs throughout the body.

Third, Not hydrated? That means your body won't preforming at it's best level.

Fourth, Other drinks can help you stay hydrated but water is the best choice.

Lastly, If staying hydrated is difficult try doing stuff like taking a water bottle where ever you go (which you do) and drink it after a workout.

For more information about this and other health tips go to .

Now that you've drinken the water are you ready to rock?

_029:HELL YEAH! 1! 2! 1, 2, 3, 4_

* * *

031:Your'e telling me that you, the goddess of the guitar of rock actually wants to play country music! Country music? Ash what the hell is going on in your mind? Fine play your country music & see what happens.

I'll tell you what happens. You know what happens when a Hibachi chef tries to make a meal on a regular table. A disaster. And you recommending to Lance too play country music is just like that. Why the hell did he agree to do this crap?

You try to play Sweet Home Alabama by Lizard Skynyrd on this thing but guess what? It doesn't work. It's the most awful sounding cover ever, Lance is trying his best to interpret it and his voice sounds good but his guitar sounds like shit that was eaten again and came out as commit and your voice is of a goddess but you have no idea how to play sweet home Alabama on a guitar so your guitar sounds just as McFreaking bad as Lances. Why is it so bad? You hit every note perfectly. It sounds like it was the original song but sung by two porcupines in a bar. No one wants to hear that my dudes they wanna hear rock. Huh? Why are people coming into the bar then? Because they're desperate for a beer that will wash out that perfect cover.

The polar claps because he's tone death and apparently the rest of the bar that randomly came in to see you is pretty happy with it but you know you did bad because I am the narrator and I say so. You sucked Ash and you should be ashamed of your self and you should be ashamed of Lance because he agreed to this crap. You may have gotten a few record labels and fans now watching you too but don't forget, your true destiny was the guitar. Now it seems you've thrown that dream away. Forget you Ash, if you wanna play country with Lance then I'm gonna go narrate the life of someone else who's more fun. Like Bodi! He may not look like much but at the very least he doesn't play country music. BLEAUGH.

_THE END:Country Fame not Deserved._

P.S:Don't listen to the billions of fans calling your name. They're only doing it out of empathy and...your'e ignoring me aren't you.

* * *

032:"WHAT?" You yell louder than a lion's roar when the lion stepped on a lego brick. "We nailed it!"

"Yeah, what she said!...only I did a better job than she did." Lance consents with you partially.

The polar bear sighs adjusting his hawaiian shirt "No you didn't. That was the worst cover of "I Don't Wanna" by Lance & Ash ever so you too rock and roll wanna bet ma."

"But we're the original singers of the song!"

"Then it must be a lot worse then I remember it to be."

Ok that is it. You aren't going to take his crap any more. Youu do take a step closer to the polar bear while grabbing a Hibachi knife. "If you think that's bad you may as well give up on your damn life...or at least expect a chopped finger in the future."

"Woah there calm down Ash!"

"No way Lance! I'm not gonna take his crap anymore."

At first it seems like the polar bear is actually threatened by you no longer taking his crap. However this seems that your'e damn wrong as he grins menacingly and that is followed like him laughing like a maniac. When the laughing is done he says this "Do you really think that weapon will scare me little girl? I've been spending 5 years learning the techniques of Xuzzath the betrayed. He is the secret 74th demon of the arcana & he's the reason I got this bar in the first place." he snaps his fingers causing various weapons of all sorts to appear form every direction. "So if you think that a simple hibachi knife will stop me then your'e wrong."

While this is going on Lance runs out of the building before he can get hurt and leaves his guitar behind.

You don't notice that though and you don't care about that either. You feel something inside you. Something that is the opposite of vice. Virtue. Your guitar gets magically plugged back into the speaker and angel wings sprout upon your back. "A simple knife might not..." Your eyes glow yellow and a second pair of arms grows out of your place where the old ones are (note:it's painful) as you grow to the size of the mythical up creature known as a human. You smile "But the power of Semalion the adored certainly will. He is the angel that betrayed Xuzzath betrayed when he realized that he was only deceiving him about owning the hotel for the annual bed & breakfast festival." You shrug with your original set of arms "Our religion is very weird."

With that out of the way a super sweet anime fight begins but I don't wanna describe it because I'm too lazy & it's so awesome your mind probably couldn't handle it, so try to imagine it for yourself. Spoiler Alert though:you win but the polar bear has become one with Xuzzath and he enters his lair before you can kill him for good. you start a new adventure that I'll leave open for the reader to interpret! Just don't have anything that is viewed upon as bad for society like p***ph**** or underage ***. LGBT+ paths are welcome!

_TH END:Xuzzath the Betrayed vs the Rocker Angel_

* * *

033:Am I hearing Your'e joking right. You don't actually wanna play country music right?

_No I actually genuinely want play country music:031_

_You actually believed it!? SIKE! Let's get ready to rock!:029_

_Actually the real reason I said wait was to get hydrated before preforming:033_

* * *

034:Not wanting to get into a fight, with a man that is more than twice your size you pack up your guitars and go. Lance brings up your flaw about taking his place of lead singer and being that he's the only person you know that you don't wanna rebel against you agree. I'll admit you get carried away a lot but Lance is kind of mean? He even said that it was his song you ruined even though you wrote the lyrics. Screw it I don't like this type of boyfriend behavior can we do the trick again?

_Yes:035_

_No I wanna see why she won't rebel against him:Page Locked_

_No I wanna choose a diffrent character by myslef:Back to Start_


	4. Meena’s and Mike’s beginnings (035-055)

035:All right then. We do the trick and I kind of wanna get to the story so I wouldn’t really discuss it much. Sorry, I just really want to get from one place to another as fast as possible.

_Ok then:036_

* * *

036:You’re Megna, an elephant in her lates teens or early twenties and you currently live with your mom, grandma & grandma. Your dad is most likely alive but also most likely at a business meeting or something so he doesn’t exist in the realm of the story as of right now.

What does exists is you, your house your family and a birthday cake. Did I mention it’s your grandpas birthday today?

_No, but he is my grandfather so I should celebrate this day:037_

_No, so why should I bother celebrating? What if I just light his face with his birthday candles:038_

* * *

037:You always celebrate his birthday on this day because it is the day that he was born. Plus for an elephant he certainly has lived longe. He's 78 years old now with your grandma at 75. But despite his age he's still happy, to celebrate his birthday with his grfamily. and that's what is important. You don’t know how long he’ll live but you know that he dosent have much time left on the clock of life, which is why you want to make his last few ticks and tocks the best ones he had.

And you’ll do that by singing him a happy birthday song.

_Get Ready to Sing:039_

* * *

038:OH NO YOU DON'T! What were you expecting, an ending in which Meena does that or you just want a 100% completion of the story? Sorry mate, but that's a bit too evil if you ask me and trust me I’m gonna make you do a few evil decisions. Your'e going to have to be nice and celebrate your grand dad's birthday and you are going to like it.

_Fine, I won’t be a merciless god on her grand fathers birthday:037_

* * *

039:Your mom, and your grandma work together to sing the sing that has been sung for many years.

”Happy Birthday to you,

Happy Birthday to you!”

You join in for the last verse.

”Happy Birthday dear grandpa"

And they let you sing it on your own.

"Happy birthday to you~."

Dang that was a good singing voice. It was like you had Tori's voice. And I don't mean Tori Spelling during her time as the unicorn on the masked singer. I mean you were like Tori Kelly singing her heart out live on the stage!...You have no idea who either of those are do ya? Well that doesn't matter because you had amazing vocals.

And your parents seem to agree.

_No, they don't:040_

_Yes, they do:040_

_gasp!:040_

* * *

040:If you thought there'd be different routes to take sorry, but your'e only controlling Meena, not her family. Nice try ya goof!

Anyways you inform your grandfather that it is time for him to make his wish. He wishes that you would join a choir or a local band or some sort of local vocal group. You tried once, but due to one of your major character flaws it did not end well. Your mother informs her dad, your grandfather that they've been over this. This being that you have stage fright, the character flaw I was talking about earlier.

_Stage fright?:042_

* * *

It does, it hides away a beautiful voice such as your own. Even your grandpa agrees that if he had a voice like yours he'd be a superstar just singing the hours away.

_Hey why doesn't he wish for that?:043_

_Well it's time for him to blow out the candles:044_

* * *

042:Ah I forgot, when you enter the body of a vessel you don't gain their memories.

Well you've got stage fright, had it ever since elementary school. You didn't really ever get over it either. You tired with the school choir but one song in you fainted. You then tried with a local band, Gorillas or something, but that ended up in you running off stage before you even said your first word. Last week you tried singing at the senior senior where they couldn't hear all that great...but the demons in your head always hear you.

_Oh man, stage fright sucks:041_

* * *

043:You recommend that he wishes for that but not to tell any one that he wished for that or it may not come true. I mean I'm pretty sure the chance of the wishes coming true are already 1 in 100000000000000 but hey I'm not one to judge. He blows out the candles with his trumpet nose and he waits for his wish to come true.

The next day he still has the same voice as usual but he's singing more often because he thinks that it came true. He's a surprisingly okay singer...for an old man anyways. You try telling your neighbors that he isn't this bad at singing (a lie) but your neighbors don't actually care about it all that much so...he continues anyways. Eventually a record label company (paid actors you hired) comes in telling him they want a deal, a deal of which he accepts. Before you know it he's selling records (for tone death people), preforming on concerts (booed at mostly), and writing songs (good instrumentals, bad vocals). He is by far the most awful, terrible, singer in Calatonia. People make memes out of how bad his singing is, tik toks about how awful his dancing & nobody but your family seems to like what he's doing.

That is of course until he died only a year and a week later. Then people stopped the hatred and realized how old he really was. You speak at his funeral about why you think he sang anyways. Perhaps it was because, he knew he had limited time left and wanted to go out with a bang. Perhaps, he really was tone death and just wanted to have fun. Or perhaps, this was a lesson towards you. If he can sing maybe you can too. So you sing for the very first time in a long time at his funeral. A simple song for your grandfather, but on a stage filled with tears. It's melancholic...

_THE END:Melancholic Wishes_

P.S:There was also a sining competition that happened around this time with tons of stuff that may have been illegal but may not have been? But that didn't really seem important in this ending.

* * *

044:You tell your grandpa that he's sure he would but it's a bit of sarcasm. Any ways nows the time to blow out the candles. Wanna change your character?

_Yep! I'm already out of Meena's head!:045_

_No, I'd like to help her get over her stage fright and getting to know her past may help:PAGE LOCKED_

_Wait why don't we all blow out the candles together?:045_

_Can I choose a character naturally?:Back to start._

* * *

045:That is a great idea Meena, you decided to have all the members of the family blow out the candles together because you don't know how strong your 7 grand dad's nose is after all these years.

So on the count of 3 you blow out the candles together and-

*BOOOM x TRUMPET NOISE*

-your house blows up. Prehaps mabye having 4 elephants blowing out a candle isn't exactly the best idea in the history of ideas.

* * *

046:Ok so I'm about to give directions out when-

*TRUMPET NOISE*

-you are blasted all the way into a subway car and luckily on the final character that you should be able to choose form the start if youv'e been playing this game like the actual sing prologue.

Ready? Your'e allowed to be a jerk now

_Ready:047_

* * *

047:Your name is Mike. Your'e a mouse, probably in your forties or fifties, and you play the saxophone at the local train station every...what day of the week is it today? Anyways, your'e doing fine getting the dollars and bills until all of the sudden a monkey throws a penny in the thing.

_Just ignore it, or he may take it back:055_

_OH NO HE DIDN'T!:048_

* * *

048:'A PENNY?' you think 'YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT MY SAX IS ONLY WORTH A PENNY TO SOME IDIOT MONKEY WHO DOSEN'T HAVE A GOOD TASTE IN MUSIC! OH THAT IS A NO CAN DO SIR, YOUR'E GONNA PAY FOR THAT OR MY NAME ISN'T MIKE THE MOUSE!'

In case you haven't figured it out yet, your'e kind of a jerk.

_KILL HIM:049_

_Don't kill him, but do investigate him:050_

* * *

049:"GET OVER HERE!" You yell grabbing some random boa constrictor that was passing by and throwing him out. The boa constrictor bites the monkey by the neck and you pull the snake back, causing some blood to fall out of his neck. It's not enough to kill him, but he's definitely injured.

You decide to throw him over the train station so a train can run over him. Once he lands on the train rail the train comes over him causing him to bleed out his internal organs and guts. However, he still isn't dead left all that is left to do now is to is to-

**FINNISH HIM!**

_F???????:051_

_F????????:052_

* * *

050:Killing him means you won't get his money so you walk over to him instead. Then with the strength stronger then a mouse you unleash your rage.

"A penny?" you say "How dare you! I happened to have studied at the Lincoln School of Music!"

The baboon says he's sorry and that's all the money he has.

"Oh, is that so?" you leap on him.

Prove it then!:053

* * *

051:Perfect choice. You grab him by the neck and stomp his brain out until you can't feel him struggle anymore. Congratulations, you've killed him. And your'e also under arrest for murdering a man in public with 6000 witnesses.

Prison life isn't the worst though, in fact you've kind of made yourself the king. You've made a lot of people respect you for your strength and even the guards panic whenever they glare at you. Everyone in jail fears that you may kill them all too. And by good you do kill a few people in there. By the time your sentence is up, 5 years, your'e the only mouse standing left on the field. By god does it feel great to be alive.

Hey...what are you staring at Mike?

"Oh just a little narrator who thought they control my life."

I don't control your life, it was the reader who did that.

"Well then, I'll kill you and then I'll kill the reader next. GET OVER HERE!"

What do you mean by t-that, hey watch where you grab that thiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-

_THE END:F is for Fatality_

* * *

052:All of the sudden you start to dance using your saxophone as a cane. Why you did this, I have no idea. The baboon is still bleeding but at least now he's getting carried away by nurses and stuff. He also views you as a friend now? Weird, must be that his brain is broken now.

_THE END:F is for Friendship...friendship? (again?)_

* * *

053:"What?" the baboon questions what you mean by that and you tell him to empty his pockets. He does that and you find many things. One of those things look like something you smoke out of.

"What do ya smoke out of this?" you question.

"That's my inhaler." the primate answers as a wad of money falls out of his pocket.

_EXPOSE HIM TO THE WORLD:054_

* * *

054:It's time to expose the monkey once and for all.

"HEY EVERYONE IN THIS TRAIN STATION!" you yell! Everyone turns to you and you continue "THIS MONKEY IS A ******* LIAR!" they gasp "He said he only had a penny on him, but he had a whole bunch of dollars. ARREST HIM THIS INSTANT EVERYBODY!" Unfortunately no one calls 911 because doesn't count as a real crime. "...Fine don't arrest him. But be warned, you can't trust anyone in this city! EXCEPT ME CAUSE I'M THE GREATEST!"

That's not even in the orignal sing.

People just ignore you and continue their daily lives. Mabye you should do that too.

_Go back to what you were doing, playing the saxaphone:055_

* * *

055:With that we go back to you playing your saxophone once again. I understand that this introduction may feel short, but your'e a mouse so to you it would probably be the longest biggest you've ever seen. Of course Mike would want more and more. Jerks like that only think about stuff like that. Do you wanna stay as the jerk for a little while longer or do you wanna see if Buster made it to his destination.

_I'd like to see Buster:056_

_I'd like to see Buster but back at the very start of his route:001_

_Why would I wanna be someone else, good guys like Buster finish last. But guys like Mike, he's a player:???_

_Actually I'd kind of like to be one of the other characters, could I go back to the beginning and see who I can play as:BACK TO START?_


End file.
